I Want a Mom
by OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS
Summary: James Diamond isn't looking for love right now he's just trying to raise his daughter Annabel, who wants a mom more than anything. She just wants a normal family. Logan Mitchell is a single parent trying to raise his son. Harrison is happy with the way things are. Kendall Knight is trying to run from his past. What they find is something they never expected. KAMES/CARGAN
1. Normal Family

**I Want A Mom**

**Chapter 1: Normal Family **

Kendall Knight sighed as he looked out at his second grade class. They were all busy drawing and he was a bit bored. It wasn't that Kendall hated his job, no he loved it. He loved kids and he loved teaching. Kendall loved that he was able to help kids learn and grow as people. He liked watching his students turn into little people with opinions and thoughts.

Kendall had just moved back to Sherwood Minnesota when a teaching job had opened. He hadn't really had a choice though, his best friend, Logan Mitchell, had a son and he had been set on being his teacher and when Logan got an offer at a hospital in Sherwood Kendall started looking for a teaching job and found one that was perfect. It was just an excuse though, he had wanted to come back home closer to his family. His mother and Sister lived in Sherwood and it was good being closer to them. He had also wanted to get away from a bad relationship he had been in.

Kendall hadn't been surprised that when he came back he found out he was teaching a few of his old classmates kids. There were a few last names he had recognized when eh saw his class list. Some names were new to him though. He had been eager to learn about his new students. He was excited to teach.

Right now the students were working on drawing pictures for their Christmas lists. Christmas was two weeks away and Kendall had been trying to teach the kids some math, but all they wanted to talk about was Christmas, so Kendall gave up and told them to draw one thing that they wanted more than anything for Christmas, or Chanukah or whatever their family celebrated, and if they didn't celebrate then to draw something they wanted. Most of the kids were busy drawing. A few kids however were talking and laughing. Kendall would look up at them and they'd stop talking but as soon as he looked down at his desk they'd start again.

Kendall looked up at the clock and saw it was almost time to get ready to go. He cleared his throat and stood up to get his classes attention.

"Ok guys and gals," Kendall said smiling at them. "Who would like to share their drawing with the class?" he asked looking around at his class. Several hands went up. Kendall smiled and started picking kids out.

Each kid had something different to show. Max Stetson drew an iPod. Sherry Miller had drawn a princess hat. Casey Rollins had drawn Xbox. Tabby Johnson had drawn a puppy. Maya King had drawn a pool. Harrison Mitchell and drawn a book which got a few laughs from some kids which Kendall quickly silenced. Kendall was protective of Harrison since he was best friends with his dad and had helped raise the kid. Annabel Diamond took her turn. She walked up to the front of the room with her picture and held it up. He was a picture of a woman.

"Mind explaining Annabel?" Kendall asked slowly. He was confused.

"What I want for Christmas is a mom," Annabel simply.

"Don't you have a mother?" Kendall asked confused.

"No, my dad told me that she wasn't ready to be a mom so she gave me to him. I never met her. I just want a mom so I can have a normal family," Annabel said simply.

"She doesn't have a mother because she was a whore," Max said loudly. Kendall turned on the young boy.

"Max that is not the kind of language I want to hear," Kendall reprimanded the boy.

"Yeah, so just shut up," Annabel said glaring at the boy.

"Annabel I can handle this," Kendall said. Max just crossed his arms and looked away from Kendall. Kendall looked to his teacher's aid and asked him to have the kids get ready to go and that'd he be back. He took Max to the Principal's office and explained what had happened. Principal Griffin listened and promised to make a phone call to Max's parents.

After that they headed back to the classroom and Max got his things ready and Kendall led the class out tot the buses. Harrison walked up to Kendall and looked up at him with a small timid smile.

"Harry man, it's me and you today," Kendall said grinning at the boy.

"Yeah my dad told me this morning, he's got to work," Harrison said nodding his head. Kendall looked down at Harrison. He couldn't help but wonder why this seven almost eight year old kid was so smart. He was smarter than most kids his age, yet at the same time it didn't surprise him. Harrison's dad was a genius and probably tutored Harrison at home.

They headed back into the building and to his classroom. Harrison sat down at his desk and pulled a book out of his backpack and started reading. Kendall sat down at his desk. He started thinking about Annabel. Annabel was a smart girl. She was at the top of the class almost right up with Harrison. She was bright and kind and hardly got into fights with the other kids. When she did get in a fight she usually didn't tell Kendall why she would hit them. Now he was starting to understand. She usually fought with Max and he think he knew why now. Max must be making fun of her not having a mother and this seemed to be a recurring issue with the two.

Kendall reached into his desk and pulled out Annabel's contact information. Harrison at that time asked to use the bathroom. Kendall chuckled as he told him to go. He quickly dialed the number there. He got her father's voicemail and Kendall left him a message asking him to call him back. He set his phone down and started grading some papers he had on his desk when Harrison walked back into the room.

"Kendall," Harrison said.

"Yeah, Harry," Kendall said looking up at him.

"On the way home can we get some ice cream?" Harrison said timidly. Kendall smiled and laughed at that. He was just like his dad when he wanted something. He was shy and timid.

"Don't tell your dad," Kendall said.

"I never do," Harrison grinned. Kendall laughed and started to gather his things. He placed them in his bag and stood up.

"Why don't we head home early.," Kendall asked. Harrison smiled and nodded his head. He grabbed his bag practically jumping up and down. They exited the classroom together. Harrison ran ahead of Kendall and out to the blonde's car.

-I Want a Mom-

Annabel sighed as she made her way into her house. She headed straight to the kitchen where her dad's best friend Carlos was sitting waiting for her. Annabel smiled at him. She had been wishing that her dad was home, but knew that wasn't going to happy. She loved talking to Carlos though.

"Hey Carlos," Annabel said.

"Hey Anna-banana," Carlos said with a smile as he pushed a plate of cookies over to the chair next to him with a glass of milk.

"Is dad working again?" Annabel asked as she sat down in her chair for her usual after school snack.

"Yeah, but he should be home soon," Carlos said. Annabel nodded her head and dunked a cookie into her milk as Carlos grabbed one of his cookies. "So how was school kiddo," he asked.

"Ok until the end of the day stupid Max had to open his stupid mouth," Annabel said her smile leaving. She hated Max and how he always had something bad to say about her and her dad, to about her lack of mother.

"Just ignore him Bell he doesn't know any better," Carlos said.

"My teacher Mr. Knight asked us to draw something that we wanted for Christmas," Annabel said simply. Carlos sighed he knew where this was going. "Why can't I just have a mom?" she asked.

"You mother wasn't ready to be a mother. She didn't know what she was doing and she missed out on getting to know a really awesome girl," Carlos said.

"I am awesome," Annabel said with cockiness only a Diamond could have. Carlos laughed and nodded his had.

"You are awesome Anna-bear, you're my daughter after all."

Annabel looked up as her dad, James Diamond, walked into the room. Anna jumped up and ran over to James and gave her a hug. James picked his daughter up and spun her around. He set her back down at the table and sat down next to her. He asked her about her day and listened to her talk and told her what to do next time Max bugged her. Annabel was happy that James was home. Annabel headed up to her bedroom to do her homework and feed her hamster.

"Thanks for being here Carlos, I owe you," James said once Annabel was gone.

"Nah, it was no big deal I was done working, I mean it kind of pays to work for your mother," Carlos aid.

"I just got held up at work," James said.

"I know, I don't mind watching Bell," Carlos said, "how are things with your boss?" he asked.

"He didn't do anything today, but I think he was staring at least," James sighed.

"James this is sexual harassment," Carlos said.

"I can't quit this job Carlos, I've quit enough jobs because someone can't keep their hands to themselves, I'll figure it out," James said.

"Be careful man, I just don't want anything to happen to you like.." Carlos trialed off.

"Annabel was a blessing even if I was only sixteen," James said looking to the doorway where his daughter had disappeared to.

"I know, but just be careful man," Carlos said, "oh and she didn't tell you this but they were asked to draw what they wanted for Christmas," he said.

"She wants a mom?" James asked already knowing what his daughter had done. He had gotten a message from her teacher and he was gonna go in tomorrow to talk to him. James was going to have to explain Annabel's situation again.

"Yeah, her teacher call?" Carlos asked.

"Yep," James said.

"You don't have to explain anything to him," Carlos said.

"I know, but he sounded genuinely concerned," James said. Carlos sighed and nodded his head.

"Well look, I've gotta go I've got a hot date tonight with this guy I met last night," Carlos smiling.

"Weren't you in the hospital last night?" James asked arching an eyebrow at Carlos. Carlos had called him last night asking for a ride home since he might have a concussion. At twenty four Carlos had not quite fully grown up just yet. He was still doing stupid things from time to time and needed James to bail him out.

"I got a date with a doctor, duh," Carlos said as if it were obvious.

"Is he hot?" James asked.

"Do you even have to ask," Carlos asked. James laughed and shook his head.

"Have fun," James said shaking his head.

"I hope I will," Carlos said grinning. He stood up and started for the door. He walked out to the hallways. "Bell!" Carlos called out. Annabel appeared at the top of the stairs. She looked down at Carlos.

"I gotta go I'll see you tomorrow," Carlos said. Annabel ran down the stairs and gave Carlos a hug as she told him goodbye.

"Anna-bear," James said once Carlos was gone. Annabel turned to look at James.

"Why didn't you tell me about your picture," James asked.

"I knew you'd get mad," Annabel said looking down at the floor.

"I'm not mad, but you can't just wish for a mom," James sighed. She was eight and maybe she's understand. "Sometimes when a mom leave a new mom can take her place, but she doesn't just appear like magic. She has to meet the dad and the kid and they have to like her. Then the dad dates her and eventually over time she might become a mom," he said.

"Date?" Annabel asked, "like in the movies they go to dinner and talk about boring stuff?" she asked.

"No more watching chick flicks with Carlos," James said laughing as he shook his head. "It's something like that, but after dating for awhile if she's a good fit they get married and she becomes a mom," he said.

"I don't wanna wait though," Annabel said pouting.

"Sorry squirt, this is my choice not yours," James said.

"What if you date another man though?" Annabel asked knowing her dad liked men like he liked women too.

"Then you'll have two dads but there's nothing wrong with that," James said.

"But it's not a normal family," Annabel said.

"There's nothing wrong with it, and it's a bit more common than you think Bell," James said. Annabel sighed and nodded her head.

"Fine then I want a mom or another dad then. I want two parents like everyone else," Annabel said determined.

"I'll work on it," James promised. Annabel smiled and nodded her head. "Now go finish your homework and we can get ice cream," James said. Annabel smiled and ran back up to her bedroom. James knew she'd try with all her might to get a mom though, even if she said otherwise.

James walked into the kitchen and sat back down at the table. Life hadn't turned out the way James had planned it too. He put his head down and fought the tears that threatened to fall. He placed his elbows on the table and wondered how life had turned out this way. He was scraping to get by and he had Annabel to take care of. James loved Annabel with all his heart and would do anything for her, but sometimes he wonder how things would be if he hadn't gotten Annie pregnant. James had Carlos to help him, but he hated that he took up too much of Carlos' time. Carlos told him that he didn't mind, but James could see he was affecting Carlos' social life.

James wiped his tears and stood up and grabbed a tissue. He didn't need Annabel seeing him like this. He didn't need her to worry. For an eight year old she was pretty smart. She was near the top of her class. He didn't need her worrying about him. She was a kid and had kid things to worry about.

-I Want a Mom-

Kendall laughed as he watched Harrison run around the room chasing his beagle, Spot. Kendall had gotten the dog not that long ago and Harrison had fallen in loved with him right away. Spot had a bad habit of stealing shoes and right now he had Harrison's shoe.

"Kendall this isn't funny," Harrison whined as Spot evaded him once more the shoe firmly in his mouth.

"Sorry Harry, but it is," Kendall laughed as his apartment door opened and Logan walked in. "Spot," Kendall said quickly as he stopped laughing. The dog ran over to him and hung his head. He knew he was in trouble. Kendall grabbed the shoe from Spot.

"What's going on," Logan asked looking at Kendall and then to Harrison.

"Dad!" Harrison ran over to Logan and hugged him.

"About time," Kendall said standing up and walking over to Harrison and handing him his shoe. Harrison took it and sat down trying to put it on.

"Your dog it a menace," Logan said.

"Nah, he's a sweetheart and misunderstood by mean doctors," Kendall said grinning.

"He's a good dog dad, he just steals shoes," Harrison reasoned. He then looked around and then to Kendall. "Where's my other shoe?" he asked. Kendall and Logan both looked around and saw Spot trying to sneak off with it.

"Spot," Kendall said. Spot walked over to the blonde with his tail between his legs. He dropped the shoe and Kendall smacked his nose. Spot ran off. Harrison took his shoe and put it on.

"Again I say that dog is a demon," Logan said shaking his head.

"He is not you're just not a dog person," Harrison said as he stood up and looked at his dad. Logan's jaw dropped.

"Harry," Kendall said shocked.

"It's true I'm not a dog person," Logan said laughing. Kendall gave a weak laugh knowing Logan was going to chew him out later. "Now say good bye to Kendall and you'll see him tomorrow at school," he said.

"Bye Kendall," Harrison said giving the blonde a hug. He then grabbed his coat from the closet and his backpack and turned to Logan.

"How was work," Kendall asked knowing that Logan hadn't been working at all. He had been on a date and didn't want Harrison knowing, because when Logan dated he got clingy and chased the guy away. Kendall wanted to hear about Logan's date, but he knew Logan wasn't going to talk with Harrison around.

"Same old, same old," Logan said waving his hand and giving Kendall a look. Kendall knew he'd get a phone call later. With that Logan and Harrison left.

Kendall sighed and made his way over to the couch. He let out a whistle and Spot can running back to him. He jumped up on the couch and laid down with his head on Kendall's lap.

"You got to stop stealing shoes Spot," Kendall said looking down at his dog as if he understood him. Spot just looked up at him confused. Kendall scratched the bogs ears, which he seemed to like.

**So there you go my new Kames fic. I hope you all liked this. I don't know where this came from really. I just popped into my head and I had to write it. I've got lots planned for this. So expect more to come. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	2. The Meeting

**I'd like to thank **_annabellex2, AkireAlev, SuperNeos2_,_ HendersonLover6185, simpLEEreading, DeniseDEMD, rainy dayz and silver dreams, Kameslover3, 4ever with Kames, LoveSparkle, Kendaliosis, winterschild11, Mystery Girl 911, beckyyy, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, jamesmaslowlover, logiebears, and Chey21 _**for your lovely review. I would also like to thank everyone who faved and alerted this as well. **

**Chapter 2: The Meeting **

James sighed as he looked down at his watch. He was going to pick Annabel up from school today. He was going to talk to her teacher, Mr. Knight, about her. He didn't know what he was going to say just yet, but he knew he was going to have to explain how Annabel was a good kid, just a little misunderstood. Most of her class mates thought it was weird how she wanted a mom.

"Diamond!"

James looked up and saw his boss Wally Dooley walking over to him. James groaned. Wally Dooley was a walking lawsuit. He was a pervert and harassed James on almost a daily basis. This was not what James needed right now. He was almost done with his work and he was about ready to leave. He had to pick up Annabel soon.

"Sir," James said looking up at his boss. He knew if he stood up Wally would start checking him out. James didn't what that.

"My secretary is going on maternity leave in a few weeks and I was wondering if you'd be available to temp for her since your done here next week," Wally said. James cringed in his mind and screamed no in his head.

"Yeah," James said. Sure Wally was creepy, but James needed the money. He had to suck it up and work. He needed to bring in a paycheck somehow to keep him and Annabel afloat.

"Great, I'll let the temp agency know to give you a call," Wally said with a creepy smile that James's stomach turn in knots. Wally turned to leave.

"Sir," James said standing up. Wally turned to face James. "I have to pick my daughter up at school, is ok if I take off a little early to get her," he asked.

"Daughter?" Wally asked shocked.

"Yes, my daughter, her teacher wants to talk to me and I can't reschedule again," James said.

"Go ahead, as long as you're done with your paper work," Wally said.

"I am," James confirmed. Wally just waved him off and James gathered his things. He left the office building and headed to his car. He knew working for Wally as he personal secretary wasn't a good idea, but it was better than going to another company and learning a new job.

-I Want a Mom-

Kendall was sitting at his desk while Annabel and Harrison were sitting together talking to one another. Kendall was watching Harrison again, not that he minded, and Annabel had to wait here for her dad. He was coming into to talk to Kendall.

Kendall looked up as he heard the clack of high heels. He saw his colleague Jo Taylor walked into the room. Jo was the school's art teacher. Jo was also an old friend of Kendall's. He had met her in high school and they had even gone to college together. Jo had stayed in Sherwood and Kendall was getting to know her again as they worked together.

"Kendall, I need to talk to you…oh," Jo said trailing off as she saw Harrison and Annabel sitting in the room.

"Hey Miss Taylor," the two eight year olds chimed.

"Hi guys," Jo said smiling at them, "what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Kendall's gotta watch me cause my dad is working again," Harrison said. Harrison knew Jo pretty well since she was friends with both Kendall and Logan now that they had moved back home to Sherwood.

"I'm waiting for my dad to pick me up," Annabel said.

"Did you guys have fun in class today?" Jo asked. She had had the kids for art today. Both kids nodded their heads. Jo smiled at them. "Well I'm here to talk to Mr. Knight," she said to them. The two kids nodded their heads and Jo walked over to Kendall.

"What's up," Kendall asked her in a low voice as the two kids talked to one another.

"It's about Annabel, she got into a fight with Max again, something has to be done," Jo said lowly.

"Did Max start in or her again?" Kendall asked lowly.

"He did, but this has got to stop," Jo said shaking her head.

"Well Annabel's dad is coming in and I'm going to talk to him and I'll have to talk to Max's parents as well," Kendall said looking over at the two kids. They were oblivious to the two adults. There was a knock at the door and Kendall looked past Jo and saw a stunningly handsome brunette man standing there. He was tall and had the most perfect face Kendall had ever seen. His hazel eyes were to die for. Kendall was torn from his thoughts when Annabel shouted, daddy, and then jumped up to hug him.

"I take it you must be Mr. Diamond," Kendall said standing up. He couldn't take his eyes off this man. He was gorgeous. Kendall was shocked that this man was Annabel's father. He couldn't be any older than twenty three. He looked a bit young to be the father of a eight year old. He looked way too young and hot to be a dad. Kendall couldn't take his eyes off him either.

"Mr. Diamond is my dad, my name is James," James said giving the two a charming smile. Kendall fought the urge to laugh and nodded his head instead with a smile tugging at his lips.

"Well I'm Mr. Knight and this is my colleague Miss Taylor she's the kids art teacher," Kendall said introducing the two. He finally tore his eyes off James and looked at Jo who looked a bit awestruck too.

"Nice to meet you," James said politely as he shook both their hands.

"You wanted to talk," Kendall asked his eyes on James once more. James looked down at Annabel and hen to Harrison.

"Annabel, Harrison, why don't we got for a walk and we can get the paintings you made in class today. They should be dry by now," Jo said catching on to what the brunette wanted, "if it's ok with your dad," she added to Annabel.

"Can I dad? I made a really good picture," Annabel said excitedly.

"Ok," James said hugging Annabel with one arm. Jo walked over to her and Harrison. They both followed her out of the room. Once they were gone James turned to Kendall. "Annabel's a great kid really, she's just a little different," he said.

"I've noticed, she's a remarkable student when she's not mad," Kendall said nodding his head.

"I know and we're working on her temper, but she doesn't explode unless she's pushed. I've been trying to teach her other ways to deal with her anger, but she's always complaining about this kid Max," James said.

"Max Stetson he's another student of mine," Kendall said nodding his head. He looked at James and couldn't help but think this man was too young to have an eight year old daughter. He couldn't get the thought out of his head. "I'm sorry but if you don't mind my asking but aren't you a little young-" Kendall started.

"To have an eight year old daughter?" James finished for him. Kendall blushed and nodded his head. James obviously got this question a lot. "Annabel was born when I was sixteen, her mother didn't want her so I was left to raise her," he said.

"So that makes you twenty four?" Kendall asked shocked. He was right though. James was too young to have a daughter.

"Good to see my daughter's teacher is smart," James joked.

"Sorry, but I wanted to talk about what Annabel did for an assignment yesterday," Kendall said blushing embarrassed.

"She brought up the mom thing," James asked knowingly.

"I take this has happened before?" Kendall asked curiously.

"Last year she did the same thing," James sighed.

"Well this is my first year here at Sherwood Elementary, but I just want to make sure Annabel is safe," Kendall said not realizing his mistake at first. "Not that I'm implying anything," he added quickly.

"I know, she always does this though. I'm used to it," James said holding his hand up. "like I said her mother didn't want her and she left. Her parents moved her out of town and she hasn't attempted to make contact. Annabel doesn't quite understand why she doesn't have a mom. I've tried explaining, but she hates that she doesn't have a mom and wants one so bad. She's not scared to admit it either," James said.

"Wow, I didn't know," Kendall said shocked by this tidbit of information.

"Yeah, I've tried my best with her and I'm not the worlds best father, but I'm doing what I can with what I've got," James said.

"You seem to be doing a good job with her," Kendall said nodding his head.

"Thanks," James said smiling. "If you don't mind my asking who was the boy that was here?" he asked.

"That's my friends son, I watch him some days after school while he's working," Kendall said. "I don't have a son, but it not for lack of trying, but finding the right person is hard," he said. James nodded his head in agreement.

"Person?" James asked curiously. Kendall opened his mouth to reply but stopped.

Voices were heard approaching the room. James turned around as Annabel, Harrison, and Jo walked into the room. Annabel and Harrison were holding big paintings. Jo also had a stack in her hands.

"Dad, look what I made," Annabel said holding out her painting to James. James turned to her and crouch down to look at the painting. In her hands was a big painting of random colors in a big swirl. "It's abstruck," Annabel said smiling.

"Abstract," Jo corrected her.

"Abstract," Annabel said as if she hadn't made a mistake.

"Well I love it," James said smiling at his daughter. "It seems to big for the fridge but maybe we can make some room in the living room for it. Maybe we can move that tacky picture Carlos put up finally," James said.

"No, I like that, Carlos said it's a classic," Annabel protested.

"You don't even know what that means," James said shaking his head. Annabel just pouted. "fine we'll leave the stupid tacky poker dogs up now get your bag we have get going," he said to her. Annabel put her jacket on and grabbed her backpack. "Say good bye Annabel," he said.

"Bye," Annabel said to the other three in the room.

"It was nice meeting you Mr. Knight, but Annabel and I have to go," James said.

"Yeah, it was nice meeting you James," Kendall said nodding his head with a smile. James and Annabel left and Jo looked at Kendall. "What?" he asked her.

"Oh my god no," Jo said.

"No," Kendall said shaking his head. He knew what Jo was going to ask and he didn't want her talking about it in front of Harrison. He looked at Harrison who looked confused at the two adults. "Never, now are those the rest of the classes paintings?" he asked.

"Yep they've all got names on the back and are you sure?" Jo asked.

"I am sure, I would never do that," Kendall said.

"I thought…" Jo trailed off.

"Not anymore, now don't you have something to take care of?" Kendall asked. Jo just laughed and nodded her head.

"This conversation isn't over," Jo warned.

"It so is now leave I've got work to do," Kendall said.

"Bye Harrison," Jo said smiling at the young confused boy.

"Bye, Miss Taylor," Harrison said.

"After schools over you can call me Jo," Jo said smiling. Jo was friends with Kendall and Logan and visited often enough, but Harrison still called her Miss Taylor.

"Are you kidding it took me forever to get the brat calling me Kendall again after I became his teacher," Kendall said.

"Ok Jo," Harrison said with a grin.

"Brat," Kendall said glaring at the boy and Jo laughed again and left.

-I Want a Mom-

Logan was leaning against the wall in the staff lounge. He had his cell phone pressed to his ear and was smiling. He was talking to Carlos Garcia, a man he had met the other night in the ER when he came in with a slight concussion and no memory of how he got it. He had made Logan laugh and Logan being daring had given him his number. They had had a date the next day. And now, Carlos had called Logan again.

Logan looked around the food court nervously. He was supposed to meet Carlos here for their date. He wasn't sure what to expect. Carlos had come into the ER last night with a concussion and no memory of how he got it. He had also had lots of stories for Logan that made the young doctor believe last night wasn't Carlos' first night in the ER, that and he knew a few nurses by their first names.

"Looking for someone?"

Logan turned and saw Carlos standing there with a smile on his face.

"Nah, just this guy I met last night," Logan said playfully. Carlos laughed and walked over to the brunette.

"Well I'm looking for this really hot doctor I met last night," Carlos said. Logan laughed and shook his head.

"So, what are the plans?" Logan asked.

"A surprise," Carlos said. He grabbed Logan's hand and pulled him to his feet. "Did you drive here?" Carlos asked.

"Uh, no a friend needed to borrow my car I had to take the bus," Logan said blushing.

"Great," Carlos said smiling. He pulled Logan to the exit.

"Wait we're leaving the mall?" Logan asked shocked.

"Yeah, got a problem with that doc?" Carlos asked looking over his shoulder at Logan. Logan was speechless. This was so random and spontaneous. He shook his head and Carlos continued to drag him from the mall.

Once Carlos had gotten Logan into his car and started driving did Carlos reveal he had no idea what he was doing. They ended up at the small lakeside boardwalk that was getting ready for Christmas. There were lights and the small booths that had Christmas-y things. The lake was starting to freeze over finally and soon there would be a skating rink. They decided to walk around a bit since it wasn't too cold, but it wasn't warm either. They ended up in a small café drinking hot chocolate and talking about anything that came to mind.

The only thing Logan didn't talk about last night, was his son Harrison. He wasn't sure how to bring that up to the Latino without freaking him out. There was already a four year age difference between them, he didn't need to give Carlos another reason to not want to date him. He really liked Carlos and Harrison was weird about him going on out dates. He had to plan this carefully and get Harrison used to the idea of him dating. That would only happen when he was ready to tell the Latino, which had to be soon if he didn't want to scare him away.

"I had fun last night too," Logan said smiling as he thought about it.

"So, I know this may seem a bit soon but would you like to go out again sometime?" Carlos asked.

"Normally I'd say this was soon, but with you things are different," Logan said laughing.

"We have only been on one date," Carlos reminded the doctor.

"I know, crazy right," Logan said smiling despite the fact that Carlos couldn't see him.

"Yeah," Carlos said, "so I was thinking maybe this time we could go to a movie or maybe dinner," he said.

"That sounds nice, but I don't get another free day until the weekend," Logan said. It wasn't a complete lie. He had the day off tomorrow, but he had promised Harrison they would do something together. Harrison was looking forward to spending the afternoon with him after school.

"Great, Saturday then I'll pick you up for our date," Carlos said. Logan didn't need to see the Latino to know that he was grinning. He hadn't know him that long, but Logan could just tell.

"Gonna tell me where we're going this time?" Logan asked curiously.

"Just dinner and a movie this time and nothing to fancy," Carlos said.

"Alright, I'll text you my address later," Logan said.

"I dropped you off last night," Carlos said.

"That was at a friends so I could get my car back," Logan reminded the Latino. It wasn't a lie he had gotten down to his car with Harrison when he remembered the blonde had his car keys and had to go get them. He only lived two blocks away anyways.

"Oh yeah, so just send me the address and I'll be there to pick you up," Carlos said.

"Yeah, I will," Logan said, "As much as I'd love to continue talking I have to get back to work," he said sadly.

"Oh right, go save lives," Carlos said with s chuckle. "I'll see you Saturday," he said.

"If you don't end up in the ER again," Logan teased.

"Don't you'll jinx me," Carlos joked.

"Bye Carlos," Logan said laughing.

"Bye Logan," Carlos said.

Logan hung up and pocketed his phone. He remained in the staff lounge a moment longer, thinking about Carlos and how he would react to Harrison. Most people Logan dated did not like that he had a son. They all thought he was too young to have a kid and usually dumped him, or they thought Harrison was annoying since he got clingy when Logan tried to date.

Logan sighed and shook his head. He would cross that bridge when he got there. Right now he had other things to worry about. Logan pushed himself off the wall and started back to work.

-I Want a Mom-

James made his way into Garcia's Diner. It was a diner that was own by Sylvia Garcia and where Carlos worked as a waiter. James needed to talk to Carlos. He had just dropped Annabel off at his mothers and raced over here.

James spotted his best friend behind the counter looking around the barely filled diner. He had a glass of soda in his hand. James knew once the dinner rush kicked in this place would be filled so he had to hurry. James walked up to the counter and sat down on a stool. Carlos looked up at him and walked over to him.

"Sup dude," Carlos asked.

"I met Annabel's teacher today," James said.

"What did he say? Was he an ass," Carlos asked.

"He just wanted to know more about Annabel and how to help her, but that's not what I want to talk about," James said quickly.

"What then?" Carlos asked confused.

"Her teacher is Kendall Knight," James said.

"Holy shit really?" Carlos asked his drink slipping out of his hand in shock.

"Would I lie?" James asked.

"The Kendall Knight, the guys you spend our entire freshman year pining after?" Carlos asked grabbing a rag to clean up the mess he made.

"Yes, the same Kendall Knight, I swear to god it's him. I know those eyes," James said dreamily.

"Wow it's a small world after all," Carlos laughed.

"I know, and I was trying hard not to freak out. I don't even think he knew who I was though," James said.

"Doesn't surprise me, he never paid attention to you in high school," Carlos said.

"I know, but he seemed interested today, I mean I think he was checking me out," James said with a smile.

"I don't know why, I mean you're not like the hottest guy around," Carlos said sarcastically. "I mean how do you find time to stay in shape with work and watching Annabel," he asked.

"Annabel is a work out. She's a hyper kid and when she throws her fits I have to pick her up and take her to bed, that's a workout in it's own since she's getting bigger," James said.

"True," Carlos said nodding his head in agreement.

"Oh god, Kendall is as hot as he was back then," James sighed letting his chin rest on his hand.

"No, don't go there he's Annabel's teacher," Carlos said.

"Boo, this sucks, he's back and I can't even flirt now," James said making a face.

"Don't even try, Annabel will think it's weird if you try to date her teacher and he's like what twenty eight now," Carlos said.

"I'm twenty four, it's not that big of a deal," James said.

"It was when he was eighteen and you were fourteen," Carlos said.

"That was then this is now. We are both adults and I can flirt if I want. Nothing will come of it, but I now have something to look forward to with parent teacher conferences," James said cockily.

"Dude, don't," Carlos said.

"It's just harmless flirting, like he'd ever date a student's parent. Besides I'll never really see him outside of school since I'm an office temp, oh but he might see me at Sherwood's Grocery," James said thoughtfully.

"Tell me you didn't," Carlos said.

"Annabel needs new clothes and I am not going to ask my mom for money, she talks down to me for weeks after I do," James said shaking his head.

"James you're spreading yourself too thin," Carlos warned him.

"I am not, it's only weekends, Friday nights to Monday nights," James said waving his hand.

"Who's gonna watch Annabel?" Carlos asked.

"My mom," James said.

"Dude you know I'm free on weekend nights," Carlos said.

"No Carlos, you do enough already," James said shaking his head.

"Dude let me help," Carlos said.

"Fine, some nights you can watch her too," James sighed.

James hated that Carlos gave up so much time to watch Annabel. He was keeping the Latino from living his life. Carlos was often busy looking after Annabel for him he didn't get out much. James felt bad for asking the Latino so he rarely asked, unless it was an emergency. Carlos usually offered his services to watch Annabel and wouldn't take money either since they were bros.

-I Want a Mom-

Kendall was sitting in his apartment alone. Spot was in the other room sleeping like the lazy dog he was and Kendall had some lesson plans to work on. He wasn't able to focus on them though. He was thinking about his encounter with James. Even a day later the brunette was still on his mind.

They hadn't talked long, but Kendall didn't know what it was about him. He was thinking about the way he walked into the room almost as if he had owned it. He had seemed so confident, yet at the same time he seemed vulnerable. James did seem to really care about Annabel too.

James was a unique. Kendall didn't know many guys that would take in their daughter on their own, especially when they were sixteen. His high school years had to be rough. Kendall wasn't sure how having a kid in high school was, but he knew how it was in college. Harrison had been born when he and Logan were twenty. He had helped Logan raise Harrison all throughout the rest of his college years and Logan's med school. Kendall and Logan had often been at one another's apartment all through college. It was almost as if they had date except they didn't have sex or even kiss. Raising Harrison had been hard, but that was college where the hours were a bit flexible. High school had to have been harder.

There was just something about James though. Kendall felt like he should know him from somewhere. He wasn't sure where though. The last name Diamond did not ring a bell in his head. James did live in Sherwood though, possible his whole life. He was twenty four, so maybe they had gone to school together. Kendall wasn't sure though. He didn't know if James had lived to Sherwood before Annabel was born or after.

A loud insistent knock at the door brought Kendall from his thoughts. He looked over at the door shocked and then to the clock on his wall. It was almost five, he wasn't sure who it could be at his door. Kendall sighed and pushed his lesson plans aside and walked to the door. He opened it and saw Logan and Harrison standing there.

"I thought today was your day with him," Kendall teased. He often joked that He and Logan were like an old divorced couple the way they traded Harrison off.

"Ha ha, very funny," Logan said, "Harrison wanted to go to the park and I told him he needed his inhaler and we can't find it. He said the last place he used it was here yesterday," Logan said.

"Right, come in," Kendall said nodding his head. Harrison ran into the apartment and straight to the extra bedroom where he had been playing yesterday. Kendall knew it was probably in there.

"Sorry to just barge in," Logan said looking to where his son had run off to.

"It's ok Logan," Kendall said smiling at him. "So am I watching him on Saturday then?" Kendall asked with a smile.

"If you don't mind," Logan said.

"I don't mind the kids fun to have around, but you might want to look into getting him a backup inhaler since he always seems to lose it," Kendall said.

"I just might have to," Logan said nodding his head. "So what were you doing before we barged in?" Logan asked curiously.

"Just working on some lesson plans," Kendall said.

"Spot no!"

Kendall and Logan shared a look before heading to the bedroom where Harrison was having a tug of war with Spot over the sleeve of his hoodie.

"Why did you take you jacket off?" Logan asked as he walked over to Harrison and Kendall to his dog. Kendall swatted Spot on the nose. Spot released the sweater and Harrison turned to Logan.

"I took if off so I could get under the bed and grab my inhaler," Harrison stated as he held the small object up for Logan to see.

"You have to keep that in your pocket Harrison, it could be the difference between life and death," Logan said.

"I know dad, it falls out of my pocket, I'm sorry," Harrison said.

"That's ok, but just keep an eye on it more, next time you might not find it. Now, put your jacket on and let's get going," Logan said smiling at his son. Harrison nodded and grabbed his jacket from the bed where he had thrown it.

"Bye Kendall," Harrison said as he walked out the door.

"Bye Harry," Kendall said smiling at the boy. Logan said good bye to the blonde and told him to train his dog better and left. Kendall just laughed and picked Spot up.

-I Want a Mom-

Annabel laughed as she ran from the living room with James right behind her. James laughter and lifted her up. Annabel let out another laugh.

"Caught ya," James exclaimed as he swung his daughter up.

"Dad," Annabel cried in shock as James set her down and proceeded to tickle her. Annabel started to laugh once more. Soon the two were on the floor laughing and panting trying to catch their breath.

"Read for bed Bel?" James asked.

"No," Annabel said shaking her head.

"Ok, would you at least like some warm milk, all that laughing must've made you thirsty," James said looking at her. Annabel thought for a moment and nodded her head. James led her to the kitchen and got her a glass of milk and one for himself. They sat down together.

Once they finished James managed to talk Annabel into a bath with the promise that she didn't need to go to bed after. Annabel took her bath and James saw that she was getting tired but didn't want to admit it. He got her dressed in her pajamas and they both sat down on the bed. James grabbed Cinderella and started reading to her. By the time he finished reading Annabel was yawning and half asleep. James tucked her in.

"Night Anna-bear," James whispered.

"Night dad, love you," Annabel mumbled.

"Love you too," James said pressing a kiss to her forehead.

James made his way to her lamp and turned it on and then turned the light off. He left the room with a smile. He knew it was moments like these that made parenting worth it. These sweet little moments where he and Annabel were happy. Just knowing that Annabel was happy warmed his heart.

He left her room and made his way to his bedroom. It was only nine o'clock, but he was tired. He loved his daughter, but she was a handful. He climbed into bed thinking about Kendall and his meeting with him the yesterday.

He hadn't been able to get the blonde out of his head ever since he had seen him again. Back in high school when he was just a freshman Kendall had been a senior. He had been hot then and James had had the biggest crush on him. Time had only helped the blonde. He was still hot and James' old crush had sparked again. He had managed to keep his composure though.

James sighed and tried to get his brain to calm down like his body, but his mind was racing with thoughts of the blonde and most of them weren't innocent at all. A lot of them involved student teacher situations that weren't meant for classrooms.

**Wow the response to this was so unexpected. I wasn't sure if this was a good idea, but you all seem to like it. So to show my gratitude I made you all an big chapter with some surprises. This is only the beginning. As the story progresses we will find out what happened to Harrison's mom as well. So yeah, I hope you all liked this. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	3. Second Date

**I'd like to thank **_LoveSparkle, hereiamdestroya, AkireAlev, simpLEEreading, Kendaliosis, Kameslover3, Swayzee Sweetheart, Elevating4BTR, DeniseDEMD, Green-eyed rusher, HendersonLover6185, Dana2184, beckyyy, Chey21, Lizzyreedus1212, KEALY KAMES, Mylittleprincess, annabellex2, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, Anim3Fan4Ever, CrazyKendallLover71999, and__ Mystery Girl 911 _**for your lovely review. I would also like to thank everyone who faved and alerted this as well. **

**Chapter 3: Second Date**

Logan was pacing about his living room. Tonight was his second date with Carlos and Kendall wasn't here yet to pick up Harrison. He was going to tell Carlos tonight and slowly bring him into Harrison's life. He didn't want Harrison ruining this date though. There was a knock at the door and Logan jumped up and answered it. Kendall was standing there with a smile.

"You're late," Logan said glaring at his friend.

"I know I was working on lesson plans and lost track of time, and then Jo showed up to grill me about my dating life and what not," Kendall said waving his hands as he stepped inside and took his coat off.

"You're dating again? That great Ken," Logan said smiling.

"Not dating again," Kendall said shaking his head quickly.

"Dude, it was months ago get over it," Logan said.

"I thought she was the one Logan, how do I just get over it. I mean you didn't starting dating until almost three years ago," Kendall said glaring at the doctor.

"Camille was different and you know it, and I have a son to take care of. You don't so what's your excuse?" Logan snapped. Kendall put his hands up and backed away from Logan. "Harrison," Logan called to his son. Harrison came running down the hallway full speed.

"Yeah dad," Harrison said looking at the older brunette.

"Kendall's here," Logan said pointing to the blonde beside him. Harrison smiled.

"Yep, here to help you have a totally awesome night," Kendall said smiling at the young brunette.

"Where are you going?" Harrison asked looking at Logan.

"Out," Logan said. He hated doing this to his son, but he didn't have a choice. If he told him he was going out on a date Harrison would get mad and throw a fit once his date got here. He wanted to give Harrison some time to get used to the idea of him dating. He also wanted to give Carlos some time to adjust to the idea of Logan being a single parent or leave him.

"Ok," Harrison said slowly.

"So Harry it's you and me," Kendall said walking towards the boy and leading him into the living room.

Logan let out a sigh of relief. He was glad that he had a friend like Kendall to distract Harrison. He needed to go about this carefully and not just jump in without looking. He had to prepare…

The doorbell cut off his thoughts. Logan jumped and opened the door and saw Carlos standing there with a grin on his face.

"You ready to go?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, just let me get my coat," Logan said with a smile.

"You're going on a date aren't you, dad?"

Logan froze at that. He turned and saw Harrison standing there with Kendall behind him. Logan looked up at Kendall shocked. He was supposed to keep Harrison busy so he could slip out.

"Sorry, I tried to distract him, but he's like eight and really fast," Kendall apologized.

"Uh," Carlos said slowly. Logan sighed and hung his head.

"I was going to tell you tonight I swear," Logan said looking at Carlos. "As for you," he said turning to his son. "we will talk tomorrow," he said.

"But-" Harrison started.

"Harrison please, not now," Logan said looking at his son pleadingly. Harrison frowned and ran up the stairs. Logan sighed as he heard his bedroom door slam.

"I am sorry," Logan said looking to the stairs.

"Go talk to him, I can wait," Carlos said.

Logan nodded his head and headed upstairs. He needed to talk to Harrison. He came first before Carlos. His son was more important than anything. He walked over to Harrison's bedroom door and knocked.

"Harrison," Logan said.

"Go away and go on your stupid date!" Harrison yelled. Logan grabbed the doorknob and turned the handle and found the door want locked. He opened the door. He saw Harrison laying on his bed facing the wall.

"Harrison," Logan said again.

"Go on your stupid date," Harrison snapped angrily.

"I'm going on a date tonight. I should've told you from the start but if what happened in Duluth is any indication you can see why I didn't," Logan said. Harrison turned and looked at Logan with a smirk. Back in Duluth before they had moved back to Sherwood Harrison had sabotaged many of Logan's dates.

"Well Susan was asking for it. All she did was talk down to me and treat me like I was two," Harrison said angrily with a pout to match.

"Ok so Susan wasn't the best person to date, but every time I have a date you throw a fit and get mad, or you find a way to make them leave. Your not innocent in this either. Now, I know you think I'm replacing your mother but I'm not. She would want me to be happy," Logan said choosing his words carefully.

"Aren't you happy with me?" Harrison asked confused ignoring Logan's comment on his mother for now.

"I am happy with you, but dating is an adult thing and when you get older you'll understand. You'll want to date and get away from me more than anything. I would really like it if you came down and met Carlos. He's really nice," Logan said.

"Ok, and I love you dad I'll never want to leave you home alone," Harrison said hanging his head. Logan chuckled and he knew Harrison didn't want to, but he was happy that he was making an effort for him. It was more than he had ever gotten from Harrison before.

"Let's have this conversation when you're fourteen," Logan said as he stood up. Harrison nodded his head.

They both walked down stairs and saw Kendall talking to Carlos. Logan cleared his throat and the two looked up at Logan and Harrison. Logan walked over to Carlos with a small smile. He wasn't sure how the Latino was taking all of this, but he was still here and that had to count for something.

"I was gonna tell you tonight I swear and introduce you another time," Logan said slowly. "I totally understand if you want to leave though," he added.

"Well I can't say I saw this coming, but I'm not gonna leave if that's what you think," Carlos said. Logan smiled at Carlos. This may only be their second date, but he was already falling for the Latino. There was just something about him.

"Well this is my son Harrison, Harrison this is Carlos," Logan said introducing the two. Harrison looked up at Carlos.

"It's nice to meet you," Carlos said looking down at the eight year old with a smile.

"How do I know your not trying to steal my dad from me," Harrison asked bluntly. Logan looked down at his son shocked. Carlos chuckled at that.

"I'm not trying to steal him from you," Carlos assured Harrison.

"You could be lying," Harrison said.

"How about you get to know me and decide if I'm trying to steal him or not," he said.

"How?" Harrison asked confused.

"How about you come out with us tonight and we can hang out. You can decide my intentions later. If you decide I'm not trying to steal him then our next date you have to stay home," Carlos said.

"What if I decide you are trying to steal him," Harrison asked eyeing Carlos.

"Then you can come with us on our dates," Carlos said sticking his hands out. Harrison looked at Carlos and shook his head.

"I thought we were going to the movies," Logan said looking at Carlos.

"We'll just have to adjust our plans a little, I hope that's ok," Carlos said looking at Logan.

"Yeah totally," Logan said nodding his head. He looked down at Harrison. "Get your boots and jacket on," he said. Harrison ran to the end of the hallway by the door and started to get ready to go. "You didn't have to do that," Logan said.

"Yeah, I did, I want to show him I'm not trying to steal you away from him. I can totally share," Carlos said.

"What if he thinks you're trying to steal me?" Logan asked.

"Then our dates will have to be kid friendly," Carlos said smiling. "Trust me I know how to deal with kids. My best friend has a kid and I totally know how to handle them," he said with a smile.

"Ok," Logan said nodding his head.

"Does this mean I don't have to baby sit?" Kendall asked cutting into the conversation. Logan turned to his best friend.

"No, you can go home and finish your lesson plans," Logan teased the blonde.

"Screw that, it's Saturday I am going out and having fun. Something I haven't done in a long time," Kendall said shaking his head. Logan laughed and shook his head. Kendall took off down the hall and grabbed his jacket. "Bye Harry, see you Monday in school," he said.

"Bye Kendall," Harrison said.

-I Want a Mom-

Kendall was sitting at the bar. This was his idea of going out and fun. IT was nice to do something so adult for once. He normally had to worry about getting up early and not being hung over to go to school. He had to be sober to teach. He wanted to set a good example for his students. He only ever really drank on holidays or special occasions. Tonight he just needed to get away.

Kendall looked up as a shot was set in front of him by the bartender. He was hot and had been flirting with him all night. Kendall looked confused though. He hadn't ordered a drink.

"I didn't-" Kendall started.

"You've got an admirer," the bartender said sounding a bit jealous. Kendall looked around and down the bar. He saw none other than James Diamond flashing him a smile. Kendall accepted the shot and downed it. He then made his way over to the brunette.

"I get what kids mean when they say it's weird seeing a teacher outside of school," James teased.

"I thought you were a responsible dad," Kendall said.

"I am, some nights though I just need to get out and just be twenty four," James said grabbing his shot and downing it. Kendall chuckled at that. He knew just what James was talking about.

"I suppose one night you won't hurt," Kendall joked.

"Not at all, Annabel is at her grandmothers for the weekend and I am free to be me," James said. "So, what are you doing out this late. I thought teachers were boring a stuffy," James said with a flirty wink.

"It's Saturday and not a school night and I'm not that old so I'm not boring yet," Kendall said chuckling.

"How old are you the , you can't be any ore than twenty six," James said looking the blonde up and down with a smirk.

"Try twenty eight," Kendall said flattered slightly. He knew James didn't really think he was twenty six, but it was the thought that counted. "So what are doing out alone? I figured you have drinking buddies. You know no drunk driving," he said.

"My friend has a date and dropped me off. I've got to catch a taxi home though," James said, "What about you? I didn't see you sitting with anyone. Just talking to the bartender I pissed off," James smirked.

"I don't live too far from here. I can walk home," Kendall said shrugging.

Kendall leaned against the bar as he talked to James. They talked about nothing to specific from weather to current events. Kendall soon found himself asking James more personal questions. James seemed willing to answer them too.

"My mom wanted me to go to college, but with Annabel I decided to wait until she was older and I'm still waiting. Now I don't want to leave her. I don't know if I'll ever go," James admitted.

"Raising a kid in college is hard. My friend Logan and his girlfriend had a kid when they were twenty and things were hard. Especially after..." Kendall trailed off. "After the accident," he said when James arched an eyebrow at him. James just nodded his head and directed the conversation away from kids.

"So why a teacher?" James asked as he ordered more drinks for them.

"We'll first I wanted to be a pro hockey player and I was good. Then I messed up my knee and no team would take me. I decided to finally pick a major and at that point I was busy helping Logan raise his son and I realized I liked teaching kids. Everything just kind of tell into place," Kendall said.

"Hockey?" James asked interested as their drinks were set in front of them. He took one and took a big drink.

"Yeah I was good, I could've gone pro but I busted my knee," Kendall said grabbing his dink and taking a big swig as well.

"Well, you've definitely got the body for it," James said licking his lips.

"Checking me out?" Kendall teased taking another drink.

"Definitely," James said.

Kendall's alcohol impaired judgement made his next move. The next thing Kendall knew he was kissing James. James didn't seem to be resisting either. He seemed all to willing to have Kendall's tongue in his mouth.

-I Want a Mom-

Carlos led Logan and Harrison into his mother's diner. He hasn't planned on bringing Logan here yet, but they had a kid with them and this place was more kid friendly.

"Have you guys ever been here before?" Carlos asked.

"No we just moved here a few months ago," Harrison said.

"A few times back in high school," Logan said looking down at Harrison who looked shocked. "I grew up in Sherwood Harrison," he reminded his son.

"That guy at your house wasn't Kendall Knight was it," Carlos said looking at Logan confused.

"Yeah that's him," Harrison said smiling.

"How do you know Kendall," Logan asked.

"We went to high school together. I was a freshman when you were a senior. I worked here as a busboy for my mom. I knew there was something familiar about you," Carlos said snapping his fingers. "You sure have changed a lot," he added.

"Wait we're you the only who spilled spaghetti on Kendall," Logan asked.

"Yep just imagine me with braces and a bad hair cut," Carlos said as they at down in a booth. Harrison climbed into the booth as well listening to the two talk.

"I remember that. Kendall got so mad," Logan said laughing.

"You're not gonna remind him are you. Cause I still remember his threat," Carlos said his eyes wide. Logan laughed again and shook his head.

"Nah I like you too much to let Kendall kill you," Logan said.

The waitress came with their menus and smiled at Carlos. "Hey Los who's your friends," she asked.

"Hey Gena this is my date Logan and his son Harrison," Carlos said, "This is my cousin Gena," he said to Logan who smiled politely to her. He gave the guys their menus and got their drink orders.

"So Harrison how old are you?" Carlos asked.

"Seven, I'll be eight in a few months," Harrison said proudly as he looked over his menu.

"Sweet," Carlos said, "my birthday is in August and ill be..." He trailed off.

"Are you the same age as my dad?" Harrison asked.

"No I'm twenty four," Carlos said.

"So your four years younger than him," Harrison asked looking up at Carlos.

"You're smart," Carlos said making Harrison smile.

"Yeah my dad helps me with my homework and teaches me a few tricks to remember things," Harrison said proudly.

Gena returned and took their orders. The three of them sat through dinner talking and laughing together. Harrison seemed to really like Carlos. Carlos was glad that his plan seemed to be working. He owed his ability to charm kids to Annabel. If it weren't for her he'd be in over his head right now.

After dinner the three headed out to Carlos' car. Carlos brought them to the theater. They all decided on going to Smurfs 2. Harrison was excited. Carlos had been planning on taking Annabel to this movie but now he'd have to go see another movie with her. The three of them took they're seats in the middle of the theater. Harrison sat between Carlos and Logan. He was talking excitedly about the first movie. Carlos had seen it because of Annabel, but he listened to Harrison nonetheless. Carlos saw Logan looking at him shocked but didn't say anything.

-I Want a Mom-

Kendall stumbled into his apartment with James in tow. They had left the bar in search of somewhere more private. Once the door shut Kendall turned and pressed James up against the door and mashed their lips together.

"God," James moaned as Kendall pressed against him.

"It's Kendall, but I guess god is ok," Kendall teased. James just pulled Kendall's face back to his and kissed him once more. Kendall could taste the alcohol on his lips. It was what had fueled this moment right now. It had given him the courage to talk to the brunette. In the back of his mind he knew this was wrong, but he didn't want to stop.

Kendall tore his lips from James' moved them down to his neck. James started to moan and pant. His hands came up to tug with the blondes hair.

"How about we take this to the bedroom," Kendall suggested.

"God yes," James cried as he pushed Kendall back.

"Remember it's Kendall, that's the name you'll be screaming later," Kendall purred seductively. James groaned and jumped on the blonde. Kendall placed his hands on James' thighs and carried him his bedroom making sure Spot wasn't in his room. When he heard the dog running from the living room he quickly shut the door and James looked at him confused. "Dog," Kendall explained. He then threw James onto the bed and smirked down at him.

-I Want a Mom-

Logan made his way up to Harrison's bedroom. He knocked on the door and Harrison let him in. Logan saw Harrison was in his pajamas and ready for bed.

"Brush your teeth?" Logan asked

"Yep," Harrison said running over to Logan. Logan knelt down and let Harrison show him his minty breath. Logan nodded his head and Harrison ran over to his bed. Logan followed him and grabbed one of Harrison's Magic Tree House books. They had been reading the books the last few weeks and would take turns reading chapters to one another.

"Who's turn to start tonight mine or yours," Logan asked holding the book up.

"Mine," Harrison said grabbing the book. He opened the book to the marked page and started reading.

Logan sat back and tried to listen to his son read. His thoughts turned to Carlos though. They had only been on two dates, but Logan was sure he had a connection with the Latino. He realized now that they had met when they were younger, but Carlos had been so different back then. Back then their age difference had mattered. Logan was glad that they hadn't really met then, maybe they would've gotten together and maybe he never would've left Sherwood or maybe they'd be happy together already. One thing was for sure, Logan never would've had Harrison.

"Dad," Harrison said tapping Logan's shoulder. Logan looked over at Harrison and saw him holding out the book.

"My turn?" Logan asked. Harrison nodded his head. "Sorry," Logan said as he took the book. He started reading and by the time he finished his chapter, Harrison was asleep. Logan smiled and pulled the covers up on Harrison and kissed his forehead. Harrison was growing up so fast.

He was glad that he and Carlos hadn't been attracted to one another all those years ago. He couldn't imagine a life without his son.

**So here's chapter three, and I think I might be pushing the T rating a bit. If I am let me know and I'll bump it up, but I don't think there will be any graphic smut in this story. I want it to be more family oriented. So yeah, that all happened and we'll find out more ofwhat happend with Kames in the next chapter. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	4. The Morning After

**I'd like to thank **_HendersonLover6185, Swayzee Sweetheart, Kameslover3, AkireAlev, Dana2184, simpLEEreading, Green-eyed rusher, KEALY KAMES, thesandbar, Chey21, 4ever with Kames, CrazyKendallLover71999, LoveSparkle, annabellex2, Alyssa Hill or Lyssa, LividDusk, DeniseDEMD, Mystery Girl 911, and CUTE CARGAN LOVE _**for your lovely review. I would also like to thank everyone who faved and alerted this as well. **

**Chapter 4: The Morning After **

Logan heard a creak and tried not to smile. He heard the soft patter of foot steps. He felt Harrison climbing into his bed and crawling over to him.

"Dad, wake up," Harrison said as he started jumping. Logan groaned and swatted at his son. It was his day off and he didn't want to get up just yet. He wanted to sleep in a bit. Logan finally caught Harrison's leg and brought him down to the bed. Harrison laughed and struggled in Logan's hold.

"It's Sunday, I can sleep in," Logan told his son.

"Come on dad I'm hungry," Harrison whined.

"You know how to make yourself a bowl of cereal," Logan replied.

"But, I don't want cereal," Harrison whined. Logan sighed and gave up. He sat up and stretched. "You're such a pain, you brat," he said to his son. Harrison only smiled.

"I love you dad," Harrison said sweetly. Logan just smiled and got out of bed. Harrison jumped up and ran from the room.

Logan grabbed a white t-shirt to go with his plaid pajama pants and made his way down to the kitchen. Harrison was sitting at the island counter on his stool. Logan smiled at him.

"So what do you want French toast or pancakes?" Logan asked. Harrison put his hand to his chin and thought for a moment.

"Pancakes," Harrison said.

"Good choice," Logan said smiling.

Logan moved about the kitchen getting the ingredients he needed for pancakes. He got them all together and he and Harrison started to mix them together. Harrison was happy to help and learn how to make pancakes. Once they finished making the batter Logan set about getting them cooked.

"Dinosaurs or cars," Logan asked his son.

"Both," Harrison said excitedly. Logan laughed and nodded his head. He told Harrison set the table. He even got his orange juice and Logan's glass of milk ready as well.

-I Want a Mom-

Kendall jolted awake when he heard a thud and a groan. He sat up and looked around and saw James sitting on the floor with his jeans around his knees. He looked up Kendall with a apologetic look.

"Trying to sneak out?" Kendall asked as he stretched his arms out. His head was aching and he wanted nothing more than to shut the light off and go back to sleep, but he had something, rather someone, to deal with.

"Uh maybe," James said sheepishly.

"Was I that bad?" Kendall teased.

"No, but your Annabel's teacher," James said slowly.

"I am," Kendall said nodding his head. It all came crashing back to him. James was Annabel's dad and Annabel was his student. If word got out things could get really awkward and parents would freak. It was bad enough that he was a male second grade teacher, it wasn't helping anything that he was bisexual.

"Look I've been down this road before. I'm a single dad so people don't want to date me they just want to sleep with me," James said.

"What, no," Kendall said shaking his head. He hadn't seen that coming.

"Oh right, I'm not stupid," James said glaring at Kendall.

"No that's not what happened last night," Kendall said shaking his head again.

"Oh please," James said shaking his head. He grabbed his shirt from the floor. Kendall sat there shocked for a moment.

Did James really have that low of self esteem? Had he been used like this before? Kendall jumped from his thoughts when James left his bedroom. Kendall grabbed his underwear and slipped them on. He ran out of his room and caught James at the door.

"It's not what you think," Kendall said grabbing the brunette's wrist. James stopped and waited for the blonde to continue.

"Look, I've got nothing against you and I didn't use you for a quick lay. I was attracted to you from the moment you walked into my classroom, but I'm Annabel's teacher. Not only that but I'm a guy. Parents will flip if they find out. They'll accuse me of things and I don't want to go through that. I already had to leave one job because I dated a students mom. Parents called me crazy and she broke my heart because she let people tell her dating a teacher was wrong," Kendall said.

"So what, we're just going to pretend last night never happened?" James asked.

Kendall looked at James. He wanted to say no and just ask James out on a proper date, but he didn't want to lose this job. He didn't want to get fired or have to quit because he was in a relationship with another man. Him and James dating just wouldn't work with the job that he had.

"Your silence speaks volumes, you haven't changed one bit," James said shaking his head.

"What?" Kendall asked confused. James didn't stay to answer him. He stormed out of the apartment. Kendall stood there confused. What did James mean he hadn't changed?

-Aftermath-

James slunk into the Garcia's diner. Carlos was sitting at the counter once again. James walked over to him. His head was pounding and he knew he had to go pick up Annabel soon, but he needed to talk to Carlos first. Carlos looked up at his and grinned. James shook his head and Carlos looked confused.

"You didn't call last night, so you must've got lucky," Carlos said as James sat down.

"I did, can I get a coffee," James asked. Carlos looked James over before nodded his head.

"You're wearing the same clothes as last night,' Carlos pointed out.

"Thank you Einstein," James said rolling his eyes, "I did hook up last night but he was a real jerk," he said.

"Another one night stand for the books," Carlos asked.

"Yep, I just hope Annabel doesn't suffer for this one," James sighed.

"You didn't," Carlos said quickly.

"I couldn't help myself," James defended himself. Carlos set James' coffee down in front of him.

"I told you not to. It would make things awkward and he's Annabel's teacher," Carlos hissed.

"I know, I know but I couldn't help myself. He was at the bar last night and I bought him a drink. We started talking and one thing led to another and next thing I know we're at his apartment," James said shaking his head. He took a drink of his coffee and looked up at Carlos.

"Where did things go wrong then?" Carlos asked curiously.

"This morning, I assumed things. I mean he wasn't exactly being warm to me and then he said we couldn't really date because he was Annabel's teacher and worried about what people would think," James said bitterly.

"I have to agree with him. If people find out he's dating another guy they'll flip and either force the school board to fire him or force him to quit," Carlos said.

"Ugh, I hate my life," James said letting his head fall onto the counter. Carlos chuckled at his actions.

"So my date last night was great, I mean he had a kid but that was ok, he's Annabel's age," Carlos said.

"Your doctor has a kid?" James asked sitting up. Carlos nodded his head.

"Yep, and he does not like his dad dating so I offered for him to come along. We came here for dinner and went to Smurfs 2," Carlos said.

"Nice, so while impressing doctor you impressed the kid?" James asked. He took a sip of his coffee while he listened to Carlos talk.

"Yeah, and his name is Logan by the way," Carlos said, "the doctor the kid's name is Harrison," he added.

"Nice so you don't mind he has a kid though?" James asked.

"No, I like kids, I mean I watch Annabel all the time," Carlos said.

"Yeah you watch Annabel, but dating a guy with a kid is hard. Trust me the kid is more important and you need be willing to adjust dates," James said.

"I know, I wouldn't expect him to put me over his son. Kids are more important and I'm up for a challenge. I really like him and we really click," Carlos said.

"Dude you've got it bad and you haven't even known him a week yet," James said shaking his head.

"I know, and it's odd," Carlos sighed.

"Wow, I gotta go home clean up change and pick up Annabel, I'll talk to you later," James said pulling out his wallet and giving Carlos money for the coffee.

"Dude," Carlos said.

"I'm paying, it's just coffee, you know I don't like not paying since I do eat here often," James said looking at Carlos.

"Fine, just go before my mom comes out and makes you not pay," Carlos said nodding his head. James gave him a curt nod and left.

-Aftermath-

Kendall made his way up to Logan's house. He needed to talk to Logan and figure something out. He opened the door and called out for Logan. Logan came out of the living room with Harrison behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Logan asked.

"I need to talk to you about something," Kendall said looking down to Harrison and then to Logan again.

"Go watch TV," Logan told his son and he led Kendall to the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked.

"Does the name James Diamond sound familiar?" Kendall asked Logan. Logan thought for a moment and shook his head. "He's a dad to one of my students that I hooked up with last night. He…said I hadn't changed a bit. I don't know how he knows me because I can't remember him," he said.

"I don't know, the name doesn't really ring a bell," Logan said.

"Do you still have your old high school year books? The only way I can think of him knowing me would be in high school and I did the math he would've been a freshman when we were seniors," Kendall said quickly.

"I might," Logan said slowly, "they'd probably be in the basement," he added.

"Can I go look," Kendall asked.

"Sure," Logan said nodding his head. Kendall left and headed to the basement. He looked at all the labeled boxes and smiled. For once Logan's OCD need to be organized came in handy. He found one labeled high school and found was he was looking for. He brought the yearbook up to the living room where Logan was sitting with Harrison.

"I found it," Kendall said triumphantly.

"That was fast," Logan commented.

"Well, you and your OCD need to be organized helped a lot," Kendall retorted. Logan just stuck his tongue out at the blonde. Kendall sat down on a chair and flipped through the book until he found the freshman section. He spotted James and sighed. James didn't look much different than he did now. The only thing was that his hair was longer and he had a bit more baby fat than he did now, it wasn't much either.

"Well," Logan asked.

"I don't remember him," Kendall said shaking his head.

"Who?" Harrison asked confused.

"A guy I went out with last night, he was a freshman when I was a senior in high school and he knew me I think," Kendall said.

"Who didn't know you, you were the captain of the hockey team," Logan said.

"Didn't Carlos say he was a freshman when you guys were in high school?" Harrison asked looking at his dad.

"Oh yeah," Logan said snatching the yearbook from Kendall. Kendall looked confused before he remembered last night.

"You're dating a younger man, does that make you like a cougar," Kendall teased.

"Oh shut up, I'm not a woman and I'm not that old," Logan snapped. Harrison laughed at the two. "There he is," Logan said pointing to Carlos' picture in the yearbook. There smiling at the camera with braces was an awkward and younger version of the man Logan had a date with last night.

"Wow, he's a keeper alright," Kendall joked.

"Shut up, like you were any better when you were fourteen," Logan said.

"True, but I can't remember James at all and yet he seemed to know me," Kendall said slowly. James had been on his mind ever since they had that meeting about Annabel. There had seemed like something was familiar to him, but he couldn't place it.

"Well hate to break it to you Ken, you were kind of an a-jerk in high school," Logan said casting a sideways glance at his son.

"Were you gonna swear?" Harrison asked looking at his dad.

"No, and don't even think about swearing boy, you'll get your mouth washed out with soap," Logan threatened his son. Kendall shook his head knowing it was an empty threat just like their moms had done to them when they were younger.

"I know, I know," Harrison replied.

"Do you think I turned him down or something?" Kendall asked.

"Possibly, I mean you had several guys asking you out in high school. You were turning them down left and right if you weren't-you know," Logan said looking at his son.

"I think I want some juice," Harrison said taking a hint. He left the room.

"You were screwing around a lot and if they weren't to your standards or too young you rejected them and you weren't kind about it. The only reason we remained friends, was because I knew it was a phase and you weren't really that guy," Logan said.

"Ok so I was horrible in high school, but that was a long time ago," Kendall said.

"Wait, doesn't James have an eight year old daughter?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, he was sixteen when she was born," Kendall said.

"Wow, maybe he's trying to keep himself from getting in too deep and getting hurt and not wanting her to get hurt either," Logan suggested, "I'm wary about getting into something and getting hurt usually," he added.

-I Want a Mom-

James made his way up to his mother's house. He just walked in knowing that his mother didn't mind. He heard laughter from the kitchen. James followed the laughter and walked into the kitchen and saw Annabel and his mother; Brooke sanding at the counter. Annabel was standing on a stool. The counter along with them were covered in flour and other ingredients for cookies.

James smiled at the sight before him. He loved that his mother loved Annabel. Growing up Brooke had never been this warm with him. She had always been working. She had her moment where she would take James out and do things like this. After Annabel had been born she doubled her efforts for him and Annabel. She loved her granddaughter and James was happy that she was trying.

"Busy?" James asked. The two looked up at James shocked. Annabel smiled.

"We're making cookies," Annabel exclaimed happily.

"I can see that," James said smiling.

"We just got the first batch in the oven, since you didn't call. I wasn't sure you when you were gonna show up," Brooke said.

"It's ok, I don't mind hanging around as long as I get cookies," James said grinning.

"Yay!" Annabel cheered.

"So how was your night," James asked his daughter.

"Fun, we made pizza for supper and then we went to the park and I played on the jungle gym. I can finally cross the monkey bars all the way," Annabel said excitedly. James chuckled at her eagerness and nodded his head as she continued to talk about her night.

The three Diamonds started to clean the kitchen up and Brooke took the first batch of cookies out and put the second ones in. Once they finished cleaning up Brooke and Annabel left to change and James kept an eye on the cookies in the oven making sure they didn't burn. While he waited he got three glasses of milk ready.

Annabel and Brooke returned nice and clean and ready for cookies. James had taken the cooled ones and got them on a plate. Each Diamond grabbed a cookie and dunked them in their glass of milk. Together they took their first bite.

"These are delicious," James said looking at Annabel.

"Well, duh chocolate chip cookies are the best," Annabel replied with an eye roll at her dad. James laughed and shook his head.

The three of them spent the rest of the morning together talking and laughing. James kept a smile on his face even though he was still thinking of how he had reacted to Kendall. He knew he should've given him some slack. Them dating really would cause a frenzy, but James had been waiting for a chance to date Kendall for so long, he over reacted. He couldn't help but think about that one incident back in high school. It had been the only time he ever really interacted with the blonde. That memory had played a factor in his reaction to the blonde. Whatever chance he had with the blonde was gone now though. Kendall probably was mad at him for the way he acted. If James were Kendall he'd be mad, he just really hoped Kendall didn't take anything out on Annabel.

**Boom another chapter. I bet you're wondering what Kendall did to James now, well I'm not telling...at least not yet. I've got plans for them and you'll see. I loved writing the Logan Harrison part, my cousin is like that with her little boy. She is a pro at making dinosaur panckaes. They are awesome. I hope you all liked this chapter. I think this fic is shaping up pretty good if I do say so myself. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	5. Past is the Past

**I'd like to thank **_Swayzee Sweetheart, Dana2184, Green-eyed rusher, thesandbar, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, AkireAlev, LoveSparkle, hereiamdestroya, simpLEEreading, 4ever with Kames, annabellex2, Chey21, DeniseDEMD, HendersonLove6185, Kameslover3, KEALY KAMES, and Mystery Girl 911 _**for your lovely reviews. **

**Chapter 5: Past it the Past**

James was sitting in his cubicle once again. He was thinking about Wally's offer. He knew his boss had to have a motive for wanting him to come back as a temp. He was probably planning on using James' new position to his advantage. James knew that Wally was a walking lawsuit waiting to happen. He should've just said no, but a few extra weeks of work meant he could afford Annabel's birthday presents next month. He had barely managed to get her Christmas presents. He wished the two days weren't so close together.

"Something wrong?"

James looked up and saw another office temp he usually worked with, Lucy Stone. Lucy was a just an office temp until her music career off. She was working hard at getting discovered, but she needed to get her demos made first which cost a lot and she needed to get money somehow. Lucy was good looking and had dropped hints that she liked James a few times. James didn't have time to date right now though, even if he had promised Annabel to find her a mom. Besides there was someone else he liked at the moment anyways.

"Yeah, Wally asked me to be his secretary when she leaves on maternity," James sighed. Everyone around the office knew about Wally's obsession with James. Lucy's eyebrows arched.

"You said no right," Lucy asked quickly. She had often told James to switch jobs since Wally was such a creep.

"Normally, I would but not only is Christmas coming up Annabel's birthday is next month," James sighed.

"There are other jobs James," Lucy said.

"I know, but I can afford a bad reference because Wally's upset that I said no," James sighed shaking his head.

"James you don't have to give into him," Lucy said.

"I don't have a choice, Lucy I don't have a college degree and I'm already working two jobs just to make sure Annabel is happy," James said.

"Two jobs?" Lucy asked.

"Here and I'm working part time at Sherwood's Grocery store," James said as if it were no big deal. It wasn't really. He had worked two jobs before.

"You know there are support systems for-" Lucy started.

"People like me?" James asked glaring up at her. "I'm doing just fine on my own. I don't need anyone's pity," he snapped. He hated when people assumed he was helpless to raise his own daughter. He wasn't helpless, he could manage just fine on his own.

"I didn't mean it like that," Lucy said shocked. James sighed and hung his head.

"Sorry, it's just things aren't that great right now, but I can manage on my own. It's just the Christmas season that make me tense since Annabel's presents aren't cheap," James said. It was a lie and he knew it. He wasn't managing and things were spiraling out of control fast. He had to be careful if he didn't want to lose everything.

"It's ok, things are crazy this time of year, if you ever need help or time off to just hang out and relax I'm available," Lucy said winking as she walked away.

-I Want a Mom-

Kendall and Harrison were walking back to his classroom. Kendall needed to finish some grading and then they could leave.

"You excited for the end of the week?" Kendall asked Harrison.

"Yeah, cause Christmas break starts then," Harrisons aid excitedly. Kendall laughed at his eagerness. Harrison was so smart at time, but then there were times when he was just the kid that he was.

They walked into the room and saw Annabel grabbing her back pack from her cubby in the back of the room with a scared look on her face.

"Annabel," Kendall said shocked to see her. He had just seen the buses off. They were gone and Annabel was here in his classroom.

"I was in the bathroom," Annabel said slowly.

"I thought you came back," Kendall said trying to figure out if he had imagined her coming back or not.

"I forgot this and I had to go back," Annabel said holding up her wrist and pointing to her bracelet. Kendall didn't remember her asking to go back. She must've just gone on her own and not realized it was time to go.

"I am so sorry," Kendall said feeling bad that he had made her miss her bus.

"The buses left," Harrison said alarming Annabel, which is what Kendall did not want. Annabel looked scared as she looked up at Kendall.

"How am I gonna get home?" Annabel asked worriedly.

"Don't worry I can give you a ride home," Kendall assured her. He walked over to his desk and got Annabel's contact information. "I have to call your dad incase he's worrying about you and then I can take you home ok," he said. Annabel nodded her head. Kendall called James and as he expected James had no clue that Annabel missed the bus since she didn't usually get home for another ten minutes. "I am so sorry, it was an mistake on my part and I can totally give her a ride home. Just know that this won't happen again," Kendall said to James.

"I can come and pick her up," James started.

"I have your address on her contact information. I can give her a ride home," Kendall offered. He didn't need James anymore mad at him than he already was. He was still upset that he ad hurt James somehow. He was still trying to figure it out.

"That would be helpful," James said.

"Well alright then, I'll bring her home," Kendall said. He hung up and turned to the two kids who were still talking.

"Alright Annabel, your dad knows you're going to be a little late," Kendall said, "I just have to get my stuff ready and we can leave," he told the two kids who nodded their heads.

Kendall gathered some papers from his desk and put them in his messenger bag. He listened to Annabel and Harrison talk as he did. He wasn't being nosey, he just wanted to make sure they weren't talking about him.

"My dad's at work that's why I stay with Mr. Knight. He's my daddy's best friend," Harrison said proudly.

"My dad is usually at work too, I usually have to go home and be with Carlos for a bit," Annabel said.

"Who's Carlos?" Harrison asked.

"My dad's best friend and my friend too, He's really cool. He works at Garcia's Diner and brings me pie all the time," Annabel said.

"Kids and adults can't be friends," Harrison said slowly.

"Yeah they can, but my dad said Carlos is more like a kids sometimes so it's fair," Annabel said. Harrison laughed at that.

"Kids and adults can be friend Harry," Kendall said cutting in, "I thought we were friends," he added.

"Yeah, but that's only because you have to watch me all the time," Harrison said.

"I'm hurt, you don't think of me as a friend," Kendall teased. Annabel was holding back a laugh.

"No you're my dad's friend," Harrison said thinking logically.

"Fine, but next time Spot steals your shoes don't come running to me," Kendall said as he finished getting his things together. Annabel giggled at that as Harrison's face fell.

"Ok maybe we're friends, but not like me and Annabel," Harrison said. Annabel smiled at that. Kendall knew that, sadly, Harrison might be Annabel's first friend. He had watched her since the beginning of the year and most kids just seemed to tolerate her. They noticed she was there, but never made an effort to talk to her unless Kendall paired them up as reading buddies or something.

"I'll take it," Kendall said knowing that was the best he was going to get out of the boy. "Now, let's go," he said pulling his cars keys out.

"Come on I'll lead you to his car," Harrison said grabbing Annabel's hand and pulling her from the room. Kendall laughed at Harrison's enthusiasm and followed the two kids. Once they got to his car Harrison and Annabel climbed into the back and both buckled up without having to be told. Harrison then started telling Annabel about all things before he had moved up to Sherwood and Annabel told him things about living in Sherwood.

Kendall looked at his phone where he had stored Annabel's address while he was getting his things ready to go. He put it into his GPS and several minutes and several wrong turns later they arrived at the Diamonds residence. Annabel got out of the car and Kendall did the same telling Harrison to stay put. Kendall walked up to the door with Annabel and knocked on the door.

The door opened several seconds later to reveal a short Latino which made Annabel smile. Kendall recognized him as Logan's date from the other night.

"Hey Carlos," Annabel said as she hugged him and Kendall looked a little shocked. He was expecting James to answer the door not this man. He wasn't sure if he should leave Annabel here.

"Uh," Kendall said slowly.

"Just a minute, James is in the kitchen I'll get him," Carlos said with a big smile. He and Annabel walked into the house and James appeared several seconds later with a small smile on his face.

"Thank you for bringing her home," James said biting his lip nervously. This was the first time they had talked since James had walked out on him a few days ago.

"Yeah, no problem, I feel bad about this. She went to the bathroom adn came back, but she forgot her bracelet and ran back. Just know that it was a one time thing and it won't happen ever again," Kendall said. James chuckled at that. "Why aren't you mad your daughter almost went missing," he said.

"But she didn't, I mean you seem to care about her too. You took time to ask questions others didn't and you haven't punished her for being her," James said causing Kendall to blush.

"Well yeah, I like to get to know my students and help them become the best that they can be," Kendall said nodding his head.

"Well thank you," James said.

"Yeah," Kendall said smiling slightly. He looked up at the brunette and locked eyes with him. He couldn't look away, they were such a gorgeous hazel. Kendall felt himself leaning in a bit closer to James. He didn't know what was happening.

HONK!

Kendall and James both jumped out of their daze. They looked over at car behind them where Harrison was standing between the seats with his hand on the wheel. Kendall glared at the kid. He was glad that he had interrupted them though. He didn't need to go kissing James and freaking Annabel or Harrison out. It was bad enough that he had slept with him and upset him. Freaking the kids out wouldn't be good.

"That's my cue to leave, I have to get him home too, and no he's not a kid I forgot I watch him after school. His dad works a lot and doesn't get home 'til five some days," Kendall said.

"That's very kind of you," James said.

"Well yeah it helps that his dad is my best friend," Kendall said shrugging. He turned to leave. Then turned back. "I over heard Annabel saying that you worked a lot and she if friends with Harrison. I could watch her after school some days if you ever need help," he offered without really thinking.

"Uh, yeah I'll keep that in mind," James said. Kendall reached into his pocket and pulled out a small slip of paper from earlier. It was blank and Kendall wrote his number down for James. "I want to apologize for the other day," James said as he took the paper. "You're not the only one with a complicated life. Maybe we could get together and trade stories some day, I mean I do have your number now," he said holding the paper up.

"Yeah, maybe," Kendall said with a smile. He turned and headed back to his car. He didn't look back at James who was surely watching him.

Kendall got into the car and did not look at James as he pulled out of his driveway. Harrison was sitting down and buckled in again.

"Why did you give him your number? Do you like him? Are you gonna go out on a date with him?" Harrison asked.

"No, I just gave him my number incase he needed someone to watch Annabel or she wanted to have a play date with you," Kendall said. He didn't want to tell Harrison that he might have a date with James and have him tell Annabel and freak her out.

"Can Annabel come over to play," Harrison asked forgetting his previous questions. Kendall was glad that he forgot. He didn't need Harrison thinking he wanted to date James, cause even though he did he never would. At least as long as he was Annabel's teacher. Next year if James was still single and they ran into one another he was fair game.

-I Want a Mom-

James sighed as he walked down the hallway from Annabel's bedroom. He had put her to bed and even read her a bedtime story. Now he had to go back to Carlos who was in the living room waiting for him. Carlos just wanted to hang out for a bit and talk. James was curious as to what the Latino wanted to talk about.

James' thoughts turned to Kendall. He had dropped Annabel off and gone further than any other teacher would've. Kendall really seemed to care about Annabel. He didn't seem to be letting what happened between them effect Annabel. James was glad for that. Kendall seemed different than how he had been back in high school. So much had changed since James was fourteen. Kendall had grown up a lot.

James thought back to that one fateful night that had shaped his whole opinion of the blonde.

James looked around the room and saw no one he recognized. Carlos was right beside him trying to blend in, but they both stood out like sore thumbs. They were at a senior party that James had managed to score an invite to because he was hot.

"James this isn't right," Carlos said looking around at the drunken teens.

"Oh relax, everything will be fine, I know he's here and I just want a chance to talk to him," James said waving his friend off. He started to look around the room searching for a certain blonde senior.

"James he doesn't even know who you are. You're a freshman and he's a senior," Carlos said.

"So, this is my only chance, now back off," James said. Carlos put his hands up in surrender and backed off.

James made his way through the crowd looking for Kendall. He was everything James had dreamed of. He was hot and blonde. He was tall and athletic. His eyes were the deepest green James had ever seen. He was everyone's wet dream and James wanted one kiss. That was all. If the blonde was drunk he was more inclined to get it.

"So what's up," James said looking at Carlos as he walked into the living room.

"Nothing," Carlos said shrugging.

"Come on, I know you have better things to do like ogle your doctor boyfriend," James teased.

"He's working, and I just wanted to spend time with you and Bell," Carlos said shrugging.

"Really?" James asked.

"Why did Kendall bring Annabel home? I thought he was mad at you or you were mad at him or something," Carlos said slowly.

"I was mad at him, but maybe I'm not," James said slowly.

"Huh?" Carlos asked confused.

"I mean think about it, if Kendall hadn't slept with me at that party I never would've slept with Annie and Annabel wouldn't be born and I wouldn't get a second chance at impressing him," James said slowly.

"You've put thought into this," Carlos commented.

"I have," James said nodding his head.

"So what you're going to ask him out then?" Carlos asked.

"I kind of already did," James said with a small smile. He reached into his pocket and pulled out Kendall's number.

"Shit you're serious," Carlos said his eyes wide. James nodded his head. "James this is the guy that broke your heart in high school," he said.

"But he's not the same as he was back then. He's changed and he's matured," James said dreamily.

"Don't, you know this is only going to end badly," Carlos said shaking his head.

"Stop it, this could be the best thing that ever happens to me," James said defensively.

"Or the worst," Carlos said.

"Don't," James said glaring at his friend.

"Come on James, you're a guy he's a guy. I mean a gay teacher might upset some parents," Carlos said.

"I won't not if none of the parents know we're dating. I mean can't you just be happy for me?" James asked annoyed that Carlos was trying to talk him out of this.

"Annabel is not gonna like this," Carlos sighed.

"Why do you have to be so against me? Why can't I just do what I want for once, I mean I am twenty four. I am an adult and I can do what I damn well please and see who the hell I want," James snapped annoyed with Carlos right now.

"I know that James, but you have Annabel to worry about too," Carlos retorted.

"I do worry about Annabel, I care about her more than anything and I would love nothing more than to give her a mother, but I can't help it if I'm attracted to a man. She knows I date men. Just for once though I want to do something for me," James said.

"I just said she wasn't going to be too happy with this, but she'll come around," Carlos said.

-I Want a Mom-

Kendall was sitting in Logan's kitchen with Logan sitting beside him. Harrison was up in bed sleeping by now.

"So what's up, I mean not that I don't like you, but it's late," Logan said.

"I'm attracted to a student's dad," Kendall said.

"Thank god you said dad," Logan joked.

"Perv, this is serious," Kendall said annoyed.

"What's wrong, I mean an attraction is nothing, you move on and get over it. Find a nice girl to date and forget him," Logan said.

"I can't, all I can think about is the night we had together," Kendall moaned as he let his head fall onto the counter in front of him. Logan sighed and looked at his friend.

"Look Kendall, I get it, I do that's how things were with Camille. I couldn't get her out of my head and she pursued me, but this isn't something you can pursue. He's the father of one of your students and you've been down that road before. You were crushed and I don't want that to happen again. I care about you," Logan said.

Kendall turned his head to look at Logan. "Why couldn't we have just listened to our mothers and fallen in love?" he asked.

"Because we're too alike to actual date, and besides I think I'm falling in love with someone else," Logan said.

"Dude," Kendall said sitting up taking an interest. "Really that fast? You've only been on like too dates. Don't go getting in over your head. I don't want you to get hurt when he realizes a kid is too much to handle," he said worried for his friend.

"Don't, he's perfect. He likes Harrison and he's got a friend with a kid that he helps take care of," Logan said.

"Don't get your hopes up Loges," Kendall said.

"I know, but let me have this," Logan pleaded with his friend.

"I'm not stopping you Loges, just don't lie to him about anything and I'm talking about Camille," Kendall said.

"I know, and I'll tell him eventually, but right now isn't the time. We've just started dating and I know he hasn't scared yet, but too much all at once isn't good," Logan said.

"Just be careful," Kendall warned him.

"I know, I know," Logan said nodding his head.

-I Want a Mom-

James was sitting in his cubicle and he wanted to smash his head into a wall. He really didn't like this job.

It's decent money.

He thought. That was what he kept telling himself. It helped him through the day. It made things seem a bit more worth it at the end of the day. It helped him keep his house and provide for Annabel. She made everything worth it. She was his everything.

"Hey James."

James looked up and saw Lucy standing at his desk once more. He smiled politely at her before greeting her, "Hey Luce what's up?"

"Nothing much just wondering what you're doing for lunch," Lucy said.

"Probably just going to the break room," James shrugged.

"Oh no you don't," Lucy said shaking her head, "come on we're going to get you a decent meal," she said grabbing his hand.

"Lucy," James said shocked at her sudden boldness.

"Come on it's a free lunch," Lucy said.

"Ok," James agreed. He grabbed his coat and allowed Lucy to drag him out of the office building. She brought him to a small café down across the street. James hardly came here because he was always saving his money for Annabel. She was growing and needed new clothes or Christmas or it was her birthday.

"So, you taking the job with Wally then?" Lucy asked casually.

"Yeah, I've got Annabel's birthday next month and what she's not getting from her Christmas list I'll get her for her birthday," James said nodding his head. They talk and got some food and sat down at one of the tables.

"So, got any plans tonight?" Lucy asked.

"Probably staying in with Annabel," James shrugged. That was how his life had been ever since he was sixteen. Annabel was his priority. He hardly ever got to go out often without her.

"Ok I get that she's your kid and she's important, but you hardly ever go out," Lucy said.

"Yeah, because I have a kid," James said.

"One night wouldn't hurt, look my band has a gig tonight at the club, Spice, come and check us out if you can," Lucy said pulling a flyer from her pocket and placing it in front of James.

James looked at the flyer and then to Lucy. He wasn't sure if she was asking him out or not. Looking up James saw Lucy looking at him with a smile. She wasn't that bad looking. In fact she was the opposite. She was hot and everything James looked for in a girl. She had looks and a great personality. She knew about Annabel too.

"I'll think about it, but it'll depend if I can get someone to watch Annabel," James said.

"That's fair," Lucy said nodding her head.

**There another chapter, I hope this wasn't too sucky, I don't know what to think about the ending. It is important though. It leads into the next chapter. So yeah, I hope you liked this. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


End file.
